Natsuroku
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Tsunayoshi had invited his Guardians to go to the beach together in the weekend. Kyouya doesn't like crowds, but Mukuro have his way to persuade the skylark to go. 6918.


**Title: Natsuroku**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Ratings: T**

**Pairings: 6918**

**Summary: Tsunayoshi had invited his Guardians to go to the beach together in the weekend.**** Kyouya doesn't like crowds, but Mukuro have his way to persuade the skylark to go. 6918.**

**Disclaimer: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Warnings: OOC-ness…?**

**Written for KHR Romance Writing Contest! The current theme, "sea", reminded me a lot of a fanart of 6918! I even use the art as my desktop background so it could motivate me (although it made me lol-ed over and over). Ironically, the title came from a D18 doujinshi…khekhe. Anyway…enjoy reading ^^**

* * *

_Hot…it's just too damn hot._

The prefect dropped himself onto the couch in the Disciplinary Committee office, expression bored. It was just the start of summer, but why the temperature was high already? He growled, muttering something related to 'damned-global-warming-and-stupid-herbivores-that-caused-it' under his breath. Even Hibird, who was perching on his desk, was wearing an exhausted expression (do avians and animal-alikes could wear any facial expression?) and sang the Namimori anthem weakly.

"It's okay, Hibird, you don't have to sing," Kyouya stated, made the yellow bird chirped happily in response and moved to perch on the edge of the couch.

He rolled, trying to find a comfortable position to take a nap. He hoped that when he woke up, the temperature will goes down a bit as the day end. He started to close his dark blue eyes, intending to leave to the dreamland, perhaps will dreaming about disciplining some delinquents too, and drifted asleep…when hot breath fanned over his sweaty face, sending shiver to his spine and caused him to jolt up, fully awake.

"Oya oya…did I wake you up, Kyouya?"

He growled. "Mukuro Rokudo, take your leave now or I'll bite you to death."

The said Italian quirked his usual daring smile. "Kufufu…does the temperature made you more ill-tempered? You have to learn to control your anger, Kyou-ya-chan~"

Mukuro jumped aback, avoiding the tonfas that barely hit him. The bluenette kufufu-ed again, kept far from the obviously irked Japanese boy. He raised his hands, signaling his defeat, "At ease, Kyouya …I don't want to fight you today. I was simply curious as to what kind of swimwear you'll wear tomorrow."

"Tomorrow...?" Kyouya lifted an eyebrow.

"Oya…don't tell me that you've forgotten your promise to Tsunayoshi-kun? We'll go to the beach tomorrow, remember?"

The prefect pondered. After some minutes, he finally recalled the promise. Tsunayoshi had invited his Guardians to go to the beach together in the weekend. True, the summer break hasn't start yet, but there's nothing wrong to spend times together, swimming or playing sand, right? The Decimo thought it could be a nice way to strengthen their bond.

"So, what'll you wear tomorrow? Or rather, have you bought one?" Mukuro insisted, snapped the Japanese out of his thoughts.

Kyouya sighed and slumped down to his couch. "I hate mingling with herbivores, so I won't go."

"Does that mean you have neither chosen nor buy a swimwear?"

"Yes, I haven't."

"Oya…that's not good!"

The younger of the two gasped when he felt his body lifted to the air by a certain Nappo head. Mukuro swiftly carried the struggling Kyouya on his shoulders, walked away from the office and made his way out of the Namimori High. The ferocious had been kidnapped, and he would face a kind of hell when the kidnapper finally released him.

"Kufufu…let's start our swimwear hunt, shall we, Kyouya?"

* * *

"Kufufu…Kyouya, you shouldn't frown too much. It might turn into real freckles sooner or later~"

"...Shut up, herbivore."

Mukuro kufufu-ed again while he continued roaming around the clothes shop, dragged along the irritated skylark with him. Kyouya wished he could bite the Italian pervert to death right here and now. However, the illusionist had thrown away his tonfas on their way to the shop, made him less dangerous.

"Kyouya, look at this! I bet it'll look good on you!"

Groaning, the Japanese turned to look at his caller, only to regret his decision. Mukuro had took a female bikini and showed it in front of the other male. The blue haired guy smirked, a hint of pervert aura emitted from his body.

"See? Isn't it good? I can imagine you wearing this, under the sun, glisten in sweat, and—"

"Yes, keep dreaming and I shall take my leave."

With that, the younger guy spun on his hells and stepped away from the illusionist. However, before he could leave the damned shop, Mukuro had hugged him tightly.

"Let me go!"

"Kufufu~ not before you try the bikini~"

"I'll bite you to death!"

"Oya…you want to play the 'biting' game right now?" the bluenette smirk grow wider. He pulled Kyouya's shirt collar, revealing a red mark around the neck. "Kufufu~ the mark haven't vanished yet…"

"…Shut up!"

The prefect sent a straight punch to the Mist's face with all his might. The hit caused Mukuro to fall onto the ground, wincing. Kyouya was blushing furiously, both annoyed and embarrassed. He turned in another attempt to leave the said pervert. Unfortunately, he was once again captured by the other male.

"No, Kyouya! You should at least try it!"

"I don't—"

Before he could protest more, he was shoved into the changing room. The look on Mukuro's face told him to obey his order, very different to his usual playful expression. He gave Kyouya the bikini and closed the curtains, whispering dangerously, "Wear. It."

* * *

Minutes passed. The illusionist paced up and down in front of the changing room, like a father who was waiting for his wife to give birth to their child. Soon, the curtains were pushed aside. Mukuro looked up in expectation, and stunned upon gazing at the Cloud's new appearance.

Hibari Kyouya in a female bikini was truly…striking. He has gorgeous curves, fair skin, and slim figure. The bikini displayed all those traits perfectly. Most males would be crazy if they didn't fell for him after seeing this breath-taking view!

"Stop staring, you pervert herbivore!" the prefect snapped, feeling very embarrassed.

The bluenette shook his head, regaining his composure. "It's decided then! You'll wear it tomorrow! Miss, I want to buy this!"

"WHAT?! NO!"

* * *

The next day, Kyouya considered pretending that he was sick so he won't wear that damned swimwear. However, he missed the fact that Mukuro was an illusionist, a master of tricks, and thus he could easily read through the Japanese's lies. He forcefully dragged the younger male to go to the beach with him.

_Once I found my tonfas, I'll definitely bite him to death, _the prefect thought as he walked out of the changing room. He tried his best to ignore the indecent gazes thrown at him and the drooling men that gawked at him while he approached Tsuna and the Guardians, who were chatting with each other on the seashore.

The first person that noticed the Cloud's presence was Takeshi. He, like the other males on the beach, was dumbfounded. Seconds later, Hayato and Tsunayoshi looked at Kyouya, and they were blushing deep red.

"Uh…Hi-Hibari-san, you look…pretty," the brunette complimented.

He was about to snap when a pair of thin arms embraced him from behind. "Kufufu~ I know, right?" Mukuro smiled proudly. "See, Kyouya? I know you look good in it…"

"Don't touch me," the prefect hissed.

"Oya? Why not?" the bluenette's hands dangerously caressed the other's skin, causing him to gasp. "Consider it as a service, will you~?"

Hayato, being a considerate right-hand man he was, quickly turned Tsuna around upon sensing the mature scene that was about to happen. "Juudaime, let's just leave the two and start swimming, shall we?"

* * *

**Not my best, I know…I rushed this, because I still have to finish my assignments and other fic…so sorry if you're disappointed and forgive me for the abrupt end orz**


End file.
